I'm Ready Now
by KarouYamisaki
Summary: Peter Vincent had another life besides the one of a celebrity Vampire Hunter, and now he is ready to face that old life again. An AU of Fright Night if you discount what Jerry says in the basement if his house.  Rated for fantastic vocab and other things.


Fright Night/Doctor Who. Rose/10.5/Peter Oneshot.

Sum: Peter Vincent had another life besides the one of a celebrity Vampire Hunter, and now he is ready to face that old life again. An AU of Fright Night if you discount what Jerry says in the basement if his house.

Warning: Rated M for Peters fantastic vocablulary...and implied lemons.

Disclaimer: *Laughs* Like I own any of this!

* * *

><p>I'm Ready Now...<p>

* * *

><p>"I got your call." She said staring at him, he could hear the venum dripping off each word. Her stance did nothing to improve the feeling of dread that hung over them.<p>

They stood 'crossed the room from each other, one at the windows while the other stood near the exit waiting to run for it.

"I'm surprized you came, after all I did." he murmered, for once he was sober the alchol locked and the key given to Charley. After confronting the vampires he did some soul- sreaching and after agonizing and annoying the hell out of Charley and his girlfriend Amy he finally picked up the phone and made the phone call.

And now here she stood, clad in her black suit jacket, blue jeans and a frilly white blouse. Her face held none of the thick make-up that she used to layer on. And her hair was now a blo

Standing here it was clear that she looked out of place around the vampire-hunting artifacts.

"I'm sorry for what I said." she started, surprizing him, he had called her to say sorry for all he did to her. Now here she was saying sorry to him.

"Rose..."

She sighed "I'm also sorry for pushing you away, you are different then him, but in some ways the same."

"Really Tyler tell me how am I like him?" he spat, hating that he just did that to her.

"You can't handle rejection from those you love!" She screamed back, her voice echoing through his empty penthouse.

"Well, that's it then Rose Tyler you know all there fucking is about me!"

She screamed "Maybe I don't, because obviously you couldn't wait to leave me after that spheal at Bad Wolf Bay!"

"I didn't want to leave! I thought you didn't want a reminder of me...him" he corrected.

"Oh like that's possible when I work for Torchwood and your the quote-on-quote expert of the things that go bump in the night!" she yelled "I get a report on what you are doing every week, staring at you rface on T.V. and hearing your voice on the radio!"

Running his hands through his hair and grimacing he saw her point, his 'fame' as a magican and as a knowledge base for the supernatural would always be reported back to Torchwood London where she worked. Continuing to remind her outside of work as well.

He had put her through hell for long enough, and he was now willing to let her decide on weather or not she wanted him back.

"Peter?" a young man called from somewhere in the penthouse "Who are you fighting with now?"

"Charley right now is not a good time."

The young man entered the room to see Peter fully dressed and a woman that didn't look like most of the women that Peter liked to hit on.

The young man glanced at the older dark blonde woman, she just stared back at him, her body language said that she could rip him in half at that very moment.

Charley kept glancing between to two, trying to guess what kind of relationship they had. Frmo the yelling he had two guesses; Ex-Girlfriend or Manager. Oh how close he was to Ex-Girlfriend.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE CHARLEY!" He screamed, giving the boy one of his

crazier-then-fuck looks.

"Whatever man, I'll see you later." He repiled unfazed by the older mans outburst, and he left.

Rose watched the boy leave before turning back to him, taking a deep breath of air.

"I heard you have became a sexual deviant after you decided to run away." Her voice was steady but accousing, making him wince.

"Can I explain?" He asked "or are you going to go all Jackie Tyler on me?"

"You're comparing me to my mother?"

"N-no!" he exclaimed "I...it's that...you know what? Fuck this." He grabbed her shoulders and he kissed her to her surprize and she she kissed him back. It quickly grew as he wrapped his arms around her and holding her tight against him. 'Much like that day on the beach four years before' he mused.

Finally he broke it , resting his forehead against hers to whipser, "Can you shut up and let me explain?"

She frowned, missing the contact "fine."

"Every time, I only thought of you, only could see your face." even if they looked and acted nothing like her, she was all he could see every time.

"Is that a complment?" she asked with a growl in her tone.

he growled back "It was supposed to be."

"Bullshit."

"Ms. Tyler, when did you get such language?" He scolded smirking at her.

She smriked back, "Since I've become such a big girl and had to take care of myself, you ass."

He stared into he eyes and said, "Show me."

Later they where curled togather on his bed the blankets pulled around them talking quietly, as if not to break a spell.

"Who was that boy earlier?" she asked.

"Charley Brewster."

she chuckled, "His name sounds like a beer."

He chuckled "Yeah, I can see it now Brewster Beer...for those who like to be set on fire..."

"What?"

"Long story, involving creatures of the blood-sucking kind." He murmered.

She sighed " 'crossed the world and drunk off your arse and you still manage to find trouble."

"Oi, I thought I was the rude one!"

She laughed running her hand through his hair "You still are, tell me about Charley."

"He's so much like when I first met you Rose, he reminded me of who I used to be...well the

other me at least."He sighed and shifted in her arms.

"Your still him, the basics are still there even after all this time." She murmered "But you are your own self as well, and you needed to find who that was." she kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I still don't know who I am in this world yet."

"You are what you have always been, The Doctor. Even if you have the vocabulary of a sailor, drink like one, and like to wear stupid looking leather pants. But you still care for the people around you, and even if you are afraid you still try to help those who need it and that's the man I fell in love with."

"You love me?"

"Silly man, I have always loved you. Even though your actions over the years have been less then pleasing."

"I have the rest of our lives to make up for that." he whispered kissing her jaw.

"Are you saying you'll stay with me?"

"Mmm...isn't that what I said?"

"How long?"

"Forever...if you want Rose Tyler." he rolled her name off his tongue like a song, making her smile.

"That sounds good." she hummed.

"Rose?"

"Hm?"

He layed his head on her shoulder "I'm ready to go home now."

Her arms tightened around him "Your already there."

* * *

><p>End.<p>

* * *

><p>An: Yep, that's how close I will get to a lemon.

Read and Review.


End file.
